


You'll See Darlin'

by iraot



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Lee being Lee, Spanking, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: You're no ones second choice, but Lee has other plans.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	You'll See Darlin'

Anger. That was one of the few emotions running through her veins. Betrayal, exhaustion, was there a word for feeling like an idiot? Lee Bodecker had been the first man she’d dated after divorce, he seemed well put together. A good job, well respected, everyone seemed to know him but no one had mentioned his fiancée. Not one person thought it important enough to be brought to her attention; and for that she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Not wanting to be the other woman who ruined a family she decided to uproot her life, there were other fish in the sea even if the reefs looked pretty empty right now. She’d find someone, leaving Knockemstiff would do her some good. As she loaded her last box into her car she heard the sound of a vehicle stopping by her driveway and her name being called, but she ignored it knowing the voice from all the rest. 

Lee Bodecker.

He’d swindled her of her heart in the matter of two weeks, sneaking glances and playing favorites with her over all the waitresses. She felt special, for the first time in a long time she felt loved. “Darlin’ please...” she heard him beg but she didn’t care. She’d been made a fool of, called a whore, a homewrecker... and worst of at the time she hadn’t even known why. 

“Leave me alone, Lee,” calling over her shoulder as she walked into the house to give a good once over. She’d sold much everything else, it’d help her with her drive to Columbus. There was a bustling community there, it wasn’t too far and she could live in her car for a while to save up more money. 

She heard him growl in impatience as she brushed him off, “ You’re leavin me?”

“Ain’t much to leave considerin’ you were never mine to begin with,” she spoke harshly as she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with seething anger like he ain’t ever seen before. Not on her anyway. Hell, she’d never so much as raised her voice at him unless it was for him to fuck her harder. “I’ve given you everything, and to know the whole time what everyone was thinking about me and I didn’t know it! You’ve ruined me, Lee!” 

He shhh’d her as he walked closer backing her into a wall as he cupped her face, “Darlin’ c’mon don’t be that way you know the way things are - “

“I ain’t the marryin’ type.... my last fella said the same thing, everyone else gets married but I’m just the stepping stone or something to keep their dick wet while they wait to walk down the aisle- “

He covered her mouth, “I think I’ve been patient enough, darlin’....She’s a means to an end you gotta know that,” 

“N’yet you’d put it in her too, hand up her skirt feelin’ her cunt the way you do mine... letting her touch you like she owns you... I’m not anyone’s second choice,” she spoke harshly as she leaned closer to him after removing his hand from her mouth, “Move.”

“No...” his eyes narrowed at her, “You ain’t leavin’... I’ll fuckin’ handcuff you to a bed if I have to but you - “

The crack echoed in the room and her hand stung, but she wasn’t about to let him think he had the upper hand here, “Move,” she whispered as she looked at him. His hand went to her neck shoving her against the wall, slamming his mouth over hers as the tears flooded her eyes. 

“Never,” he whispered against her lips, “I’ll kill’er if I have to... to get rid of her... but you’re mine and no way in hell.” he paused as his free hand moved up under her skirt, “Are you going to leave me...I said.. you were mine and I fucking meant it... now who do you belong to?” he all but growled.

“No..one,” she rasped as she put her hand over his coughing as he cut off her airway, Lee pushed her down onto the floor releasing her throat, taking advantage of her trying to catch her bearing before putting himself over her and wrenching her panties down her thighs as he unbuckled his belt. 

He flipped her onto her stomach, a hand in the middle of her back keeping her from moving, “Who do you belong to?” he asked her again then thrust into her suddenly causing her to cry out. 

“No one!” she cried softly and he slapped her back side thrusting roughly into her moaning. 

Lee grunted as he felt her slicken, “Well your pussy seems to belong to me, no other man could get you this wet,” he muttered as as he quickened his pace enjoying the sound of her whimpers, “And when I put a baby on you... you ain’t goin’ no where.” 

Feeing him fill her up not for the first time she laid limp on the floor, tired from fighting. “I belong to no one,” she whispered softly drawing shapes on the floor. He’d never used her so harshly and never saw her end before, it told her exactly what he thought of her. A toy to use and abuse as he pleased, he would never love her like she wanted. 

“You’re mine..” he whispered softly, “sooner you realize it the better. Ain’t no one ever made me as happy as you, darlin’... you’ll see...you’re mine.”


End file.
